Antes do Amanhecer
by By Minerva
Summary: Numa noite fria, dois homens selam o seu destino em meio aos túmulos abandonados de um cemitério antigo.


Passava da meia-noite. Um vento frio e aleatório varria folhas secas e jornais velhos pela rua escura do velho cemitério abandonado de Hogsmead. A rua, afastada do centro da cidade, subia uma pequena colina e estaria totalmente deserta não fosse o caminhar lento e cauteloso de um homem trajando capa preta de capuz. Com seus passos lentos ele caminhava, prudente, parando sucessivas vezes atrás dos troncos escuros e vultosos das velhas árvores da calçada. Os olhos negros, ágeis, brilhavam sob a sombra do capuz. A luz pálida da lua cheia trazia uma luminosidade sombria ao lugar.

Finalmente o homem parou em frente ao velho Cemitério de Hogsmead. Aproximou-se da entrada e tirou o capuz. Imediatamente o vento frio embaralhou os cabelos escuros de Sirius Black. Olhou para todos os lados, cauteloso. Afinal, todos pensavam que ele estava morto. De certa forma, estava. Aproximou-se do velho portão do cemitério. As grades, em forma de arco, estavam encobertas por tinta branca encardida e descascada. No topo do arco grades retorcidas formavam as inicias do cemitério,"CH". Sirius retirou a varinha do bolso e deu dois toques na velha fechadura que destravou imediatamente sob o feitiço. O portão se abriu num rangido antigo e pesado. Sirius entrou devagar, varinha em punho.

Folhas secas estalavam sob os passos dele. Galhos de árvores nuas delineavam rachaduras negras sobre a lua cheia. Eras, ervas daninhas e cipós espalhavam-se pelo que, há muito tempo, fora um suntuoso jardim. Arbustos mortos circundavam uma fonte seca onde, ao centro, um anjo de pedra escurecida sem a cabeça segurava uma harpa. Sirius desceu alguns degraus que levavam à parte baixa do cemitério.

Ruazinhas estreitas dividiam pequenos quarteirões onde os túmulos estavam dispostos formando uma mórbida cidadezinha. Logo na entrada da pequena cidade alguns quarteirões de túmulos de mármore branco e muito pequenos podiam ser avistados. Em suas cabeceiras pequenos anjos amputados e enegrecidos pelo tempo velavam o descanso de eternas crianças.

Passados os pequenos túmulos brancos, Sirius desceu mais dois degraus e entrou na parte mais ampla da cidadezinha de túmulos. Túmulos negros, cinzas e brancos se dividiam nos pequenos quarteirões. Em suas cabeceiras fotografias ovais em preto e branco ora desbotadas, ora amareladas apresentavam seus rostos resignados que se limitavam a breves movimentos muitas vezes repetidos no transcorrer dos séculos. Flores mortas em pequenos vasos trincados denunciavam a secular solidão de cada um deles. Os epitáfios com suas letras prateadas, falavam das crenças e das personalidades de seus mortos. Expressavam frases poéticas, românticas, eruditas e sem convicção.

Sirius parou diante de um túmulo cinza onde uma fotografia oval lhe chamou a atenção por ser a única em que alguém sorria. Uma jovem bruxa de cabelos presos e longos brincos nas orelhas esboçava sorrisos em seu retrato em preto e branco. Em seu epitáfio leu:

"Sarah Olsen – seu sorriso iluminava o mundo. Ela caminhava como um anjo".

Uma rajada de vento frio sacudiu a capa negra de Sirius. Continuou sua caminhada em meio aos túmulos. Uma grande coruja marrom de enormes olhos âmbar bateu asas de um galho seco fazendo-o ranger de uma maneira que fez Sirius reforçou a varinha em sua mão. Quase tudo era silêncio no lugar onde até o vento varria mudo.

Chegou até onde um imponente mausoléu colocava fim a triste seqüência de túmulos. A fachada decadente expressava a glória de tempos passados onde fora soberbo repouso da antiga aristocracia bruxa. Mal se podia notar arabescos talhados no mármore cobertos pelos cipós negros de uma trepadeira morta. No portal em forma de arco, uma estátua feminina, pálida, de olhos cegos e serenos, nariz carcomido e braços estendidos parecia dar as boas vindas com seus dedos amputados pelo tempo. Sirius passou pela mórbida estátua e entrou. No grande paredão circular, velhas placas denominavam os ocupantes dos enormes gavetões. Nobres, príncipes, lordes, damas, homens de poder outrora divididos pela importância de seus títulos e cercados por muitas pessoas, ali igualavam-se em placas de bronze de letras gastas, para sempre, solitários.

No centro do paredão outro portal em forma de arco levava a uma pequena construção em estilo gótico com torrezinhas pontiagudas depois de atravessar o que, algum dia, fora um pequeno jardim. Os vidros das estreitas e cumpridas janelas estavam embaçados de poeira e quebrados. O vento varreu gélido mais uma vez antes de Sirius levar à mão a maçaneta prateada e fosca de ferrugem. Estava travada. Dois toques de varinha a porta de madeira negra se abriu rangendo lentamente. Entrou. Caminhou devagar. Estalidos no velho piso de tábuas rebentavam sob os pés dele. O lugar era um grande salão vazio, provável cenário de muitos velórios. Estava escuro, apenas uma luz amarelada e sombria vinha de um pequeno aposento ao lado. Sirius se dirigiu até lá sem muita pressa. A porta estava aberta. Afastou pequenas cortinas de teia de aranha que desciam do teto. No aposento havia uma mesa redonda de madeira muito antiga e quatro poltronas acolchoadas de veludo vermelho bastante gasto. A luz pálida da lua cheia entrava por um vidro quebrado e competia com a luz amarela do candelabro de três velas quase no fim. Em frente à janela um homem de trajes negros estava sentado em uma quinta poltrona com o queixo apoiado na mão, rosto encoberto pela sombra, visivelmente absorto em reflexões. Sua figura recortada contra a luz da lua era sombria. Não percebeu a presença de Sirius que por fim quebrou o silêncio com uma pergunta direta:

- Acabou?

O homem ergueu a cabeça. A luz do luar revelou sua pele pálida e longos cabelos negros e oleosos caindo em seus ombros. Seus olhos eram negros e sem calor. Eram vazios e lembravam túneis escuros.

- Acabou, respondeu Severo Snape.

- Como?

- Fiz a cobra pensar que tinha me matado.

- Arriscado.

- Não muito. Nenhuma criatura pode matar o que está morto.

Snape levantou-se e caminhou devagar até Sirius.

- Arrependido?

Por alguns segundos Sirius se perdeu nos túneis obscuros dos olhos do outro, porém acostumara-se a aquele olhar gélido.

- Por alguns minutos, eu confesso. Quando vi Harry sofrer do outro lado do véu, mas voltei à razão. Sei que jamais poderia viver ao lado dele sempre fugindo à luz do dia e bebendo em taças vazias.

Snape continuou encarando Sirius vendo seus olhos mergulhados em tristeza e lamento.

- É melhor irmos, agora. Falou Sirius quebrando o incomodo silêncio das indagações dos olhos escuros.

Então se foram. Dois vampiros vagando na beleza da noite com a calma de quem não tem pressa alguma em chegar.

Deixaram a Inglaterra e navegaram pelos mares de águas negras do velho mundo. Contemplavam a tudo com seus olhos noturnos e sedentos. Todos dias, por séculos, antes do amanhecer, saciavam sua sede de sangue. Jamais quebraram a promessa: "em suas bocas somente o sangue dos maus". Eles mereciam as prezas impetuosas e tinham melhor sabor.

Bastavam-se.

Guardavam o segredo um do outro. Eram belos, imortais e senhores de seu tempo decadente e da eternidade do mundo, todas as noites, antes do amanhecer.


End file.
